fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cluckin' Bell
Cluckin' Bell is a fast food restaurant chain featured in the Grand Theft Auto games. Overview Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. In 1994, Cluckin' Bell was taken to court in Ohio, winning the case after no link could be found between Cluckin' Bell meals and mammary gland swelling. Cluckin' Bell was established in 1982. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas There are several accessible restaurants in Los Santos, Las Venturas and San Fierro and some can be found on the countryside. Cluckin' Bell sponsors the 'Beat The Cock Challenge', two triathlons, one in Los Santos and one in Palomino Creek. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories A billboard advertises Cluckin' Bell's "Fowl Wrap" which sells for 99 cents and ads can be heard on the radio. There are no Cluckin' Bell restaurants in-game. Grand Theft Auto IV There are several accessible restaurants in Liberty City and Alderney where the player can regain health. The player can download a Cluckin' Bell theme for their phone. Cluckin' Bell is also a favorite eating spot for Little Jacob and Dwayne Forge. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars There are Cluckin' Bell restaurants at the same locations in Liberty City as in Grand Theft Auto IV, but they are inaccessible to the player and play no part in the story. Grand Theft Auto V There are several inaccessible restaurants in the game and billboards can be seen. The game also features Clucking Bell Farms, Cluckin' Bells' meat processing factory located in Paleto Bay. Menu ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Cluckin' Little Meal - $2.00 *Cluckin' Big Meal - $5.00 *Cluckin' Huge Meal - $10.00 *Cluckin' Salad Meal - $10.00 ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' These are all advertised in the game, but the player can only eat the Fowl Burger. *Balls & Rings - $4.00 *Crusty Cluckin' Salad - $0.99 *Farmer's Surprise (Guess the Body Part) - $2.00 *Fowl Burger - $1.00 *Little Clucker Kid's Meal with Cluck Norris toy *The Mighty Cluck - $0.99 *V. Eggy - $3.00 *Veggie Wings *Wing Piece - $7.00 The restaurants also serves eCola, Orang-O-Tang and Sprunk as drinks. Trivia *The name may come from a quote from the episode "Goodbyeee" of British comedy series Blackadder, which contains the quote "I think the phrase rhymes with clucking bell", a censored form of the phrase fucking hell. *Cluckin' Bell is most likely based on KFC and Taco Bell. *The 'Veggie Wings' in GTA IV may contain meat. External links *Cluckin' Bell Website See Also * Burger Shot * Bishop's Chicken Gallery Cluckin'BellInterior.jpg|Cluckin' Bell interior. CluckinBell-SA.jpg|A Cluckin' Bell in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Restaurants Category:Fast Food Category:Fried Chicken Category:Fictional businesses in video games